poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Destruction of Autobot Outpost Omega One
Here's how Destruction of Autobot Outpost Omega One goes in Our Darkest Hour. Optimus Prime: Ratchet, prepare to bridge everyone out of here. Ratchet: We're abandoning the base? Optimus Prime: The base is lost. Wheeljack, Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord can only buy us time to escape. Bumblebee, Rarity, you will depart 1st. Bumblebee: (translation: Yes, sir.) Rarity: You're splitting us up? Rainbow Dash: Shouldn't we stick together? Applejack: All for one and one for all? Optimus Prime: We must disperse to avoid capture until we can regroup and launch a counterattack. Survival is our only priority now. ponies, Dragon Riders and undead look at each other nod and watch as the Nemesis flies over to Autobot Outpost Omega One. Megatron, Chancellor Neighsay, and Tirek walk over to the front and grin and Rarity leave, Bulkhead and Applejack and Rainbow Dash, leaving Smokescreen, Pinkie Pie, Ratchet, Fluttershy, Optimus Prime, Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia Jackhammer shooting 2 Jet Vehicon Generals but misses, they retreat and Queen Chrysalis, Starscream and Nightmare Moon appear Starscream: You're scrap. Nightmare Moon: This resistance ends now! Queen Chrysalis: The time has come to light our desperate hour. Moon blasts the Jackhammer and it crashes Starscream: And that's how you wreck a Wrecker! and Nightmare Moon cackle diabolically and Pinkie Pie salute before Smokescreen transforms and lets Pinkie Pie inside him and drives into the Groundbridge Ratchet: Optimus Prime and Twilight Sparkle What about you? Fluttershy: We're gonna miss you guys. Shining Armor: Twily, what about you and Optimus? Princess Cadance: Shining Armor's right. Princess Luna: Indeed. Princess Celestia: Don't say it. Optimus Prime: We will insure that the Decepticons and the EEA cannot follow. Twilight Sparkle: It's the only way. Fluttershy, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia walk to the Groundbridge Ratchet: I never imagined it would end like this. Fluttershy: I know, Ratchet, but we've all gotta accept our friends' decision, no matter whether it's risky or not. Shining Armor: She's right. Princess Cadance: Good-bye, Twilight. Princess Luna: sighs Good-bye, Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia: I never have imagined it would end like this. Fluttershy, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia walk into the Groundbridge Optimus Prime: Neither did I, old friend. Twilight Sparkle: Good-bye, guys. and Twilight look at the Groundbridge controls and a laser cannon opens up beneath the Nemesis and warms up. Back inside Autobot Outpost Omega One, Optimus grabs the Star Saber and Twilight powers up her magic and destroy the Groundbridge controls as the laser cannon fires on Autobot Outpost Omega One. As the smoke clears, all that's left is a heap of scrap Starlight Glimmer: Oh, no! Trixie: Twilight! Thorax: Optimus! Discord: No! Neighsay and Tirek fly down and meet Megatron, Airachnid, Starscream and his minions Chancellor Neighsay: So, this is the place. Tirek: This ''was ''the place. Airachnid: United we stand, divided they fall. that's left is half of Twilight's horn and Optimus' arm Category:Mac Prime Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:Scenes Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Corpsebridefan Category:TransformersPrimfan